Tumblr Prompt 2 (don't listen to them)
by Seitsuya0x0
Summary: Living hell. If anyone asked him to describe his life, that would be his answer. Staring at his own reflection in his bathroom mirror, all he saw was a lifeless mannequin, only used for people to throw their feelings at. Anger, jealousy, hatred, all these feelings thrown to him in so many ways, all because he was the brother of Akashi Seijuurou. Akakuro sibling!au [one-shot]


Author's note: Akakuro sibling!au I didn't really edit it since I didn't have much time so do tell me if there's any mistakes! I didn't change Kuroko's name, he's using his mother's name so instead of Akashi Tetsuya, his name's still Kuroko Tetsuya. As to why he uses "Kuroko" instead of "Akashi" that's up to you to decide! Tumblr Prompt!

Mistakes are all mine. Constructive criticisms are always appreciated.

* * *

Living hell. If anyone asked Kuroko Tetsuya to describe his life, that would be his answer. Staring at his own reflection in his bathroom mirror, all he saw was a lifeless mannequin, only used for people to throw their feelings at. Anger, jealousy, hatred, all these feelings thrown to him in so many ways, all because he was the brother of Akashi Seijuurou.

He was bullied – books torn and scribbled on, shoes going missing from his locker or a dozen of pins and needles left in them, this went from a monthly event to being a weekly event and soon enough these things were happening everyday. On some days, some students even poured water all over him, drenched from head to toe he would change into his PE attire without complain. When asked why he was dressed in that attire, he just made excuses to cover up the truth.

He was used – girls used him to get closer to Akashi, not hesitating to manipulate his feelings for their own needs. Some used him as an outlet to let out their feelings, punching to kicking he endured them all. He never fought back, not unless he wanted to be beaten up even more. When asked why he had bruises all over him, he told lies just to cover up the truth.

Students called him names, throwing insults at him every single day without fail. They didn't just break him physically, they broke him mentally. But he didn't say a thing to defend himself, he acted as if nothing happened, as if he was normal just like everyone else. He wanted to lie to himself, just like how he's been lying to everyone else, including his brother.

But after all that he endured, after months of pretending to be alright – just for the sake of protecting his brother, just because of his brother himself – he finally broke. He silently wept as he slid down on the toilet floor, clutching onto his head asking himself why all these happened to him, why he had to suffer so goddamn much.

Without thinking, he slipped his hand into his pocket, taking out a small blade. At some point of his life, he started using self-harm as an escape. He would cut his thighs, making sure no one would see the scars that was left behind. But today, he felt like going further. He had enough and all he wanted now was to end this. To end his own life.

* * *

Akashi's p.o.v

I walked home from school thinking of Tetsuya. He's been acting strange recently I noticed. He was more distant, his eyes weren't as bright as they used to be and his smiles seemed forced. He was hiding something and I knew it but why hasn't he said anything to me?

I've been busying myself with the council and my studies, of course he didn't say anything. He never had the chance to, not with how I constantly lock myself in the room, I don't even see him at school that much.

 _Since when did I start neglecting my own brother?_

* * *

I unlocked the door and went straight upstairs where I knew Tetsuya would be, I had to fulfill my duty as his brother not just fulfill my duties as the student council president. I can't believe it took me that long to realize this. I went knocked on his door and called out his name but no one answered, was he sleeping?

I slowly twisted the doorknob as to not disturb him, but he wasn't on his bed. "Tetsuya?" I called out to him again but just like the last time, no one answered. I looked around and noticed that the bathroom door was left ajar. I went over wanting to close the door when I saw his reflection on the mirror. This can't be happening.

Kuroko was ready, blade on his vein, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A thought crossed his mind when he opened his eyes, 'Will Seijuurou miss me when I'm gone? I wonder what will happen to him then.' He stopped and thought of the consequences of his actions, asking himself questions like 'Will he be alright?', 'Will anyone miss me', and soon he asked himself 'Will anyone even care?'. And that was it, he left everything unanswered except for the last question.

 _"No one would care either ways."  
_  
" **Tetsuya!** " Akashi called out as loud as he could the moment he saw his precious brother about to commit suicide. He kneeled down next to Kuroko, and he gave him a tight hug, telling him not to do this. The blade dropped onto the floor at some point and Kuroko didn't bother picking it up.

Kuroko was exhausted and Akashi could see that, the mere thought of his brother leaving him forever made his heart clench, the pain the thought brought was excruciating. But he knew, for Kuroko to resort to such actions, the pain must be so much worse.

'Why didn't I notice earlier?'

"Seijuurou, you shouldn't have stopped me... Nobody would've cared, I would've been doing everyone a favour."

"Don't say that Tetsuya, it's not true."

"You don't even know what they've been saying about me, you don't even know how much it hurt." That sentence stabbed Akashi in the heart, he wasn't there for Kuroko when he needed him the most. 'I'm a failure as his brother.'

Akashi pulled away and instead he cupped Kuroko's face, looking him straight in the eye as he told Kuroko, "Don't listen to them. Don't you **ever** listen to them."

Akashi leaned their foreheads together, "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you, I'm sorry you had to face this alone. I promise I'll make up for it, will you forgive me?"

Kuroko didn't say anything, but after a while he nodded. That much was enough reassurance for Akashi, he'll never let Kuroko feel this way ever again.

"Good then because I don't know what I'll do if I lose you Tetsuya. You mean the world to me, remember that."


End file.
